Hidden Monsters
by roshyn77
Summary: One shot AU high school fic on when Bruce Banner and Betty Ross meet.


I own nothing this is a first writing this pair so I'm sorry if they don't sound correct. I tried to get their voice as best as possible hope you enjoy.

Betty Ross. She was smart, funny, and beautiful. Her long brown soft locks caught in the wind as she made her way to the library. The boys starred at her long smooth legs amplified by her short blue skirt. Once inside her crystal blue eyes scanned the rows of books in the library. Her hips swayed in every movement that she made until she found the aisle she wanted. She bit her lip in concentration as she looked for the book she wanted. Her cream yellow shirt rose as she reached for one of the books on the top shelf. Her lithe body was smooth and was a cream color with no visible blemishes. She stiffened for a moment before her blue eyes trained on him.

Bruce Banner.

Bruce Banner was not beautiful, smart, or funny. He was a genius, sarcastic, and clumsy. His fluffy brown hair could never be tamed making him look like a sick lamb. The girls never stared at him he was too gangly, with his hands and feet too big for his body, his brown eyes covered by a cheap bottle cap glass frames, and hair that covered his entire body. He was too hairy and laughed at for being mistaken more for a mangy dog than person. His clothes did not help with his image. They had seen better days and were considered worse than 2nd hand clothes. When he walked to the library people moved away from him afraid to catch his nerdiness. He went down the first row and tried to reach for the first book on the top shelf. He hoped his shirt was long enough as he reached for the book and did not show the numerous scars he had on his body. He stiffened for a moment afraid someone was behind him. That's when he saw a paired of blue eyes trained on him.

It was Betty Ross.

"Oh Hi," she startled staring at the boy, "Your Bruce right?"

"Yes," he said in a clipped voice pulling down his shirt the book on the top shelf forgotten.

Her eyes trailed over his form. His shirt was a pale puke green it looked as if it was hanging by its last threads as there were a couple of holes in the bottom part of his shirt. His kakki colored pants were loose and hanging off his frame. Was he even wearing a belt? His shoes were grey not colored grey but grey as shoes that were once white but had been scuff too many times. He fidgeted under her gaze pushing his glasses back up on his nose.

"Is there something you want Betty," he asked shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"You know my name," she asked perplexed.

He snorted, "Everyone knows Betty Ross." Realizing that he had just snorted in front of the Betty Ross he looked down at his feet as a faint blush spread on his cheeks. "Look was there something specific you were looking for maybe I can get someone to help you…" he trailed off.

"Oh," she said, "No I was just reaching for this book." As she reached for the book again, grabbing it and showing Bruce the title her shirt rose. She noticed and blushed a bit as she showed Bruce the title of the book. Either Bruce was not paying attention when her shirt rose or he did not care about her body.

"Physics for Beginners," he smirked as he read the title, "Aren't you in AP Physics? Why do you need this book?"

She huffed a little as she brought the book closer to her body. "Contrary to popular belief I do not know everything. I liked my Microbiology AP but I need Physics or a Physics AP to graduate," she sighed a little, "Some aspects of it just confuse me you know."

She looked away still holding onto the book. Bruce shuffled his feet before disappearing down the aisle.

"Well that was rude," Betty scoffed getting ready to check out her book. A large hand grabbed her from the wrist. She turned around and almost smacked Bruce.

"Woah sorry but," he fidgeted a bit rubbing his head, "Look this book is better for the concepts and if you need help for the math functions of physics I'd recommend this book. They both shouldn't take too long to read and they explain everything in steps. It's better than the one you have."

Betty glanced at both books being held in Bruce's hand. He was trying to look anywhere but her face. She took in his appearance once again. Why would someone not take of themselves was he that poor he couldn't buy decent clothes why… her train of thought ended as he cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Thank you," she replied as she took both books.

He smiled a little, "No problem."

She stared at him a little as he pulled down his shirt again and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"What," he asked gruffly looking at her. His gaze was scrutinizing her as she stared at him.

"You're not anything like what people say," she smiled.

He forced a smile on his face, "Oh and what do people say."

Betty thought for a moment. None of what she could say would make a difference. His hair did look like a sickly lamb, he is gangly looking with long limbs, and his clothes are terrible. There were many things that were true to what was said about him. She settled for a complement instead.

"Your nice."

He smirked a little as he reached for the book he wanted earlier, "Oh Betty," he said softly holding the book, "I'm anything but nice," he replied green eyes staring at her as he made his way over to the check out for books.

Betty stared at Bruce as he had his book checked out wondering on what was so different about the boy. He wasn't anything like the other boys her father had tried to introduce her too. Those boys were strong, athletic, handsome something Bruce would never be. He was different. She liked different.


End file.
